


Arranged Marriage Might Not Be So Bad

by RosyPalms



Category: Ranma 1/2
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Bath Sex, Bathroom Sex, Butt Plugs, Cock Worship, Cowgirl Position, Creampie, F/M, First Time Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, Harems, Large Breasts, Large Cock, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Stripping, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-20 07:51:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16132901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosyPalms/pseuds/RosyPalms
Summary: When Genma and Ranma first arrive at the Tendo dojo, events unfold... differently.





	Arranged Marriage Might Not Be So Bad

On a rainy evening someone knocked on the door of the Tendo estate. Soun Tendo rushed to the door to greet his eagerly awaited guests, Genma Saotome and his son. They had agreed that Genma’s son would marry one of his three daughters, and the time had finally come to meet his future son-in-law.

However, instead of his friend, Soun found a panda and a red-haired girl in front of his door. The girl explained that she was Ranma and that the panda was, in fact, Genma. They let themselves in since the shock had frozen Mr. Tendo in place. His daughters Akane, Nabiki and Kasumi were a little more welcoming.

Akane hadn’t looked forward to their arrival at all. She didn’t much care for men, and the idea of just getting handed over to a stranger was repulsive. However, the girl that arrived with the panda seemed nice enough. “Say, care for a bath? You’ll catch a cold if you don’t warm up a little, and I was just about to take one after training”, she asked. Ranma tried to politely decline, but Akane insisted.

After they left, the panda managed to ask for some hot water by means of signs that he pulled out of nowhere. When doused with the steaming liquid, the panda changed into a middle-aged man in an instant. “Thank you. As my son said, I am Genma. Let me explain why we arrived in such an odd state”, he said, solemnly looking at Kasumi and Nabiki. “Sure, but how about I fetch you some clothes first?”, Kasumi, the eldest daughter, suggested. Only then did Genma realize that he was naked. “Yes, please. Thank you”.

* * *

Meanwhile, Akane and Ranma were disrobing. Actually, only Akane was. Ranma was still trying to weasel his way out of the situation. “Come now, no reason to be shy”, Akane said kindly as she peeled off her clothes. She pulled off her sports bra, letting her perky breasts jiggle, and wiggled out of her panties, giving Ranma free view of her cute little snatch. He was glad to be a girl just then, because if he had had his man-parts, his arousal would’ve been impossible to hide.

Growing impatient with the shy girl, Akane began pulling down Ranma’s clothes. “Wow! You look amazing! I hope I’ll fill out like that at some point”, she said when Ranma stood naked before her. The redhead was curvy and came equipped with a pair of beautiful double-D's. Her hard nipples were the only thing betraying her arousal. “I think you look just fine”, Ranma mumbled, trying to cover herself up. “Thank you! That means a lot coming from a bombshell like you”, Akane giggled and pulled Ranma into the steamy bathroom.

* * *

“So what you’re telling us is that you and your son change appearance when you get doused with hot or cold water?”, Nabiki asked. “Exactly”, Genma said. Kasumi had brought him one of her father’s robes. Soun still stood at the door, shocked into immobility. “This could be bad”, Kasumi said, and Nabiki nodded. “It is a cruel twist of fate, but what exactly are you referring to if I may ask?”, Genma said. “Ranma will turn back into a boy when he touches hot water, and Akane dragged him into the bathroom”, Kasumi recounted. Genma chuckled a little. “Well, that’ll be awkward to be sure”. “No, you don’t understand. Akane hates men”, Nabiki said gravely.

* * *

Akane had already climbed into the tub. Ranma stood a few feet away. “Come on! There’s enough room for two and the water feels great”, the youngest Tendo girl said. Ranma’s uncomfortable situation could’ve been easily resolved had he only explained the circumstances to her, but his shame wouldn’t let him speak. “I should really just bath after you, Akane”, Ranma said, trying not to stare. “How many times do I have to tell you? It’s fine!”, she said and splashed some of the bathwater in Ranma’s direction, who dodged with cat-like reflexes.

He couldn’t bear it anymore. If explanations weren’t an option, he just had to be bold! “Don’t say I didn’t warn you”, he said, and climbed into the tub. From one moment to the next, the luscious redhead was replaced by a black-haired boy. Akane inhaled sharply. She saw the face, that looked just like the girl, but with a manlier touch, the chiseled chest and abs that replaced her huge boobs and toned stomach, and her eyes widened when she looked further down. She was shocked. She wanted to scream, wanted to punch the pervert for tricking her. She was disgusted by this man, and yet, she couldn’t move. Her body felt hot in a distinctly different way than what the hot water made her feel.

Ranma’s cock was huge and erect. The veiny thing stared right at her, drooping from its own weight. The sight of that lengthy, fat meat pole made Akane’s vagina squeeze and quiver. Her mind wanted to beat him to a pulp, but her body wanted him as deep inside her as possible.

“Y’know, it’s not going to get any softer if you keep staring”, Ranma said. Akane gulped audibly. She wanted to look away, but the slight sway of it kept her eyes glued to it. One of her hands wandered between her legs and started rubbing her pussy involuntarily.

Ranma had noticed how her face had turned bright red at the sight of him. He had expected screaming or something, but instead she just stared. It was his chance to flee, but boldness had worked out for him thus far. “You can touch it if you want”, he said.

The words sounded distant to Akane. Her body, however, had heard them clearly, and was eager to take Ranma up on the offer. She tentatively grasped the fleshy appendage. It felt hot and heavy in her hand, and her fingers only manged to barely touch each other when she closed her hand around it.

She started stroking it instinctually. The way his foreskin slowly peeled back and engulfed his glans was hypnotic and made her think of what it might look like if a pair of lips were moving along that enormous shaft. A clear fluid started to seep from his slit, and with it came an intoxicating smell. Akane licked her lips and teased her clit harder. Her mind was falling in line with her body. The repulsion was gone, replaced by the need to get closer to that magnificent cock.

Ranma enjoyed the handjob, but Akane had riled up him a lot with her nonchalant nudity when he was still in his female form, and he was getting impatient. He got a little closer, grabbed his cock by the base and started slapping Akane’s face with it. He rubbed it against her soft cheeks and lips, leaving her face splattered with pre-cum. She whimpered a little while her abdomen convulsed. “I’m glad you’re getting off on this, Akane, but I’d like to get off, too; and I think it’d be much easier if you used your mouth”, Ranma said, pushing his tip against her lower lip. He kept pushing and Akane’s mouth opened for him. Her velvety lips struggled to admit his enormous cock, but her tongue got to work as soon as her mouth was open. 

She lapped up as much pre-cum as she could, tracing his slit with the tip of her tongue, and wrapping it around his glans when all was gone. The fleshy heat of her tight mouth felt great and got better as he slowly sank deeper into it, thanks in part to Akane’s hands. They both rested on his ass now and slowly pulled him in. “I could get used to this”, Ranma moaned. He didn’t understand Akane’s muffled response, but she felt the same.

* * *

After some time, Nabiki and Kasumi decided to go and check on them. When they approached the bathroom, they started hearing yelps, screams and groaning from within. Not sure of what to make of that, they silently opened the door and peered inside.

They saw Ranma and Akane having sex. He lay on his back and Akane rode him reverse cowgirl style. Her sisters could immediately tell why she made so much noise. Ranma was roughly thrusting up into her drenched pussy and Akane herself bounced wildly on top of him. She stared off into space with a happy grin on her face as he held her arms behind her back and pummeled her little pussy with his massive cock.

The show was hot, and both sisters couldn’t resist the urge to touch themselves. Nabiki’s hand slipped into her shorts and rubbed her pussy through her panties. There was a lot to see, but what caught her eye were Ranma’s big, juicy balls. They bounced just as much as Akane’s boobs and looked delicious. Ranma’s sack was hairless, which made her mouth water. She could practically feel the smooth, warm skin of his ball sack on her face. She pictured him squatting over her so she could worship his crown jewels the way they deserved while stroking his big cock.

Kasumi lifted her skirt and shoved two fingers into her cunt. She acted all prim and proper around other people but deep down she was a pervert, which was why she didn’t wear panties that day, or most other days for that matter. Instead, she wore a butt plug. She pictured herself in Akane’s position, except that she wanted to feel Ranma’s third leg in her ass. The hand that wasn’t busy fingering her pussy pressed the butt plug through her dress, stimulating her even more as she watched her little sister getting fucked.

* * *

Akane was losing it. Insertion had been painful, but that had long since made way for pleasures she had never even dreamed of. Ranma’s thick cock had spread her wide open and filled her up completely. She felt how he tried to breach her womb, and tried to help by bouncing even harder. Fireworks went off in her head all the time. She saw stars, shivered and felt dizzy from the intense stimulation.

Ranma was thoroughly enjoying his first pussy. It was like a hot, fleshy vice, trying to strangle his dick. It sucked him in, and every time he went in all the way, he rubbed against a wall. Akane kept making pleasured noises when he did, so he made it a point to drill into it lots and lots. 

The need to cum became too strong. “Akane, get off! I’m cumming”, he groaned, but Akane didn’t obey. Instead she slammed down and wiggled her hips wildly. Ranma tried to hold on, but it was too much. Jets of piping hot semen flushed through his dick and filled Akane’s tight pussy. She threw back her head when she felt his hot stuff and screamed. She squirted as her climax rocked her body, and slumped back, exhausted.

Her vaginal muscles kept quaking and flexing, milking more cum out of Ranma, until Akane was completely stuffed and it started oozing out. Unbeknownst to them, Nabiki and Kasumi also came at that point, and dropped to their knees in exhaustion.

* * * 

Later, everyone had gathered around the table. Soun had finally gotten over his shock and was pleased to see Ranma and Genma turned back to men. “So, as per our agreement, your son may choose one of my daughters as his wife”, Mr. Tendo said and Genma nodded. Soun expected protest, especially from Akane, but she caught him off guard. “You’ll pick me, right?”, the tomboy said, smiling at Ranma. “Hey now, let’s not be hasty. How is he supposed to make an informed decision when he’s barely even talked to any of us, right?”, Nabiki asked Kasumi. Th eldest daughter nodded. 

Mr. Tendo cleared his throat, surprised by the enthusiasm of his daughters. “Well, I suppose he doesn’t have to choose right now. Kasumi, why don’t you prepare the guest room? I’m sure Genma and Ranma are tired from their journey and would like to rest”, he said. “Ranma can stay in my room”, Akane offered, and Soun spat out his tea. Akane was supposed to dislike boys. “Sure, and so will Nabiki and I”, Kasumi said. Akane tried to protest, but was ignored. “As I said, we need to get to know him better so he can pick the best bride”, Nabiki reiterated.

“W-wha”, Mr. Tendo mouthed, but Ranma interrupted him. “Sounds good to me! You won’t miss me, right, Pops?”, he asked, and Genma gave him his blessing. Thus it was decided that Ranma would sleep in the same room as the three sisters. All of them gave him smoldering looks. Nabiki stroked his thigh under the table and Kasumi and Akane had extended their legs to rub his crotch with their feet.

It didn’t take long for Akane and Nabiki to get pregnant, since no one cared to wrap up Ranma’s pussy-pleaser with a rubber, and creampies felt too good to decline. It took Kasumi a bit longer since she asked for an inordinate amount of anal sex. Thus, the future of the Tendo dojo was assured.


End file.
